Destiny's Rules
by PurplePumpkinsM
Summary: "She said nothing, just kept looking at him with a determined expression, her shoulders rising and falling rapidly due to her hasty breathing. 'To hell with manners.' "Who are you exactly?" She smiled, this time a visible smile, a smile which transmitted contempt and ridicule. "Destiny."


**A/N**

All the rights are reserved to that incredibly talented Mrs. J. K. Rowling, except my own characters.

Take some food, water ('cause it's healthy for you! You want to be healthy, right?), sit back in your chair and enjoy the reading.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**August 23, 1996**

_So this is how it feels, to be all alone._ Remus Lupin smirked to himself bitterly. _I guess I'm "the last marauder". All the others are dead. James, Sirius and Peter. Yes, Peter considered to me DEAD, such a bloody traitor._

It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't risen completely, and it's reddish rays peered from the tall and stiff trees, illuminating the deserted clearing where he was sitting.

_It's all because of him. Lily's and James' death, and Sirius' death too! Oh, if he hadn't done what he decided was the best. The best for _HIM. He buried his face in his hands with a deep, tortured sigh.

He used to come here when he was upset, confused or just tired from being around people. This place was a kind of escape for him. But as for now, the reality decided to hover over him, drown him in her thick fog, and did not give up.

He raised his head from his hands, and watched the greenish leaves which were swaying on the treetops, while the wind whistled gently. One of the leaves trembled a little, and then it's base separated from the thick branch that it decorated only a moment ago. The leaf was carried on the wind, up-down and going around in circles, before finally landing on Remus' open hand, who gripped it tightly, as if to protect it. His gloomy thoughts drifted to somewhere soft and gentle. Harry's face came to his mind, his innocent green eyes looked at him, almost as if he was not willing to believe the terrible fact that Sirius, his beloved godfather, was really, truly, dead.

_It is surely must be very hard for Harry. He must feel right now lonelier now more than ever._

The picture of Sirius drawn to the mysterious curtain, which hung from the stone arch, with blank expression on his face, while Harry shouted and tried to move with no control in his own strong grip, slowly flooded his mind. He closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze of the morning hit him.

_Little Harry. How could I be so selfish? I feel sorry for myself and think terrible thoughts while he is surely sinking into a deep depression, when he needs someone who will encourage him and help him through all of this!_

He rose from his place on a putrid log and rubbed several leaves off of his patched black cloak. Then he stood on the ground, without moving, closed his eyes tightly, and highly concentrated.

There was a quiet **CLICK **sound, and he vanished immediately from where he had stood, leaving behind the leaves which just a moment ago he had rubbed off from his clothes, flying slowly in the wind, a few inches above the ground.

* * *

It was another average summer's day at the Dursley's house. Harry sat cross legged on his bed, his head resting in his skinny hands. He could hear aunt Petunia from the kitchen, in the ground floor, trying to coax her "Dudley-Doodles" to eat salad instead of his regular meal which consisted of two big fat hot dogs, and even larger supply of oil soaked french-fries. On any other day, he would laugh so hard until his lungs would threaten to explode, but today, well, he just sat there, his pillow covering his ears, trying to dull the terrible sound of Dudley shouting.

"I'll leave this house if you won't give me those damn chips RIGHT NOW!"

Oh, dear Dudley knew what his mother's weak points were and he used them to his advantage whenever he could.

"But Dudley-Doodles -"

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT!"

"Erm, my darling, vegetables are good and healthy, see -"

"I – DON'T – CARE!"

Petunia sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "I – I just want you to be healthy, Dudley."

"I HATE YOU!"

At this point of the lovely conversation, Harry shook his head, got out of his bed, and approached the small open window at the opposite side of the tiny room; Petunia's sobbing could be heard in the background. Harry almost felt sorry for her.

He looked at the view which was reflected out of the window, and watched the little children in the street playing with each other, laughing aloud, running, just... being happy, truly happy. A sigh escaped from his lips. _How can they be so innocent, so happy, when there is so much evil and sadness in the world?_he thought to himself before he sighed deeply once more._I guess the fate is cruel sometimes..._

A low **CLICK** sound caught his attention_. Someone has apparated to here!_ But he didn't hurry to turn around and face this witch or wizard. _If it's someone who has come to try to "share my sorrow", AGAIN, I'll punch her or him so hard in the face, that they won't be able to -_

"Harry?" a hesitant male voice asked, interrupting his furious thoughts.

"Yes?" Harry said calmly affected, trying to restrain his anger, and turned around to face Remus Lupin, his former teacher and one of his dad's best friends.

Remus smiled a wry smile at him. "Hello."

"Hi," Harry murmured under his breath which was barely audible.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, just fine, alright?" A new stream of anger began to surge up Harry's throat, threatening to break out.

"Um, well, I just wanted to know how you're dealing with..." Remus took a deep breath. "Sirius' death."

_Oh, This phrase is so difficult to pronounce._

"STOP IT!" when Harry noticed the confused and embarrassed expression on Remus' pale face, he took control over his grim tone. "Just stop, alright? I can't listen to this anymore. Sirius is dead. I _know he is_! So stop reminding me for the hundred-and-something time!"

Remus sat on Harry's messy bed, and just looked at him with uncomprehending eyes.

After several long minutes of uncomfortable silence, Harry slightly embarrassed spoke, "What?"

"I understand you, Harry. Really I do." He looked at him straight in the eyes, Blue meeting Green. Harry turned to look away, feeling awkward.

"You don't understand me, you can't." Harry said sharply with his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Harry." Remus said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Sirius was my best friend. I think I know exactly how you're feeling at the moment" He tried to smirk, but this attempt failed, so he settled with just a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry, I ... erm, forgot it in my self-pity, I guess."

Remus signalled him by patting on the bed for him to sit down. Harry started towards the bed, but suddenly stopped in his place.

Remus glared at him with a questioning expression. "What is the matter Harry?"

"I just..." he hesitated for a moment, then swallowed the lump in his throat. "I just wish I could change the past or something, and avoid all of this pain. It's stupid, right?" He smiled a small smile.

_I'm so stupid! How didn't I think about that?_

Remus rose from his seat. "Harry, you will be alright."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. You could be a little more original, it isn't helping, you know." Harry managed to release a brief chuckle.

Remus smiled warmly at him. "Soon everything will be better, I promise."

Before Harry could manage to think of something to say, another **CLICK** cut the silence that prevailed in the little room, and in the place where Remus had stood a few seconds before, was only air.

"I hope so."

* * *

Once again he stood in the green forest, which looked like it was waiting for his return.

_To go back in time, and prevent the catastrophic events that are likely to happen after several years._

He could see clearly in front of him the happy families, living happily and calmly, which currently had been horribly ruined.

_Change the past. That's a great idea, but how will I manage to go back in time?_

He started pacing around, trying hard to concentrate and think clearly as he could. _Well, there are the time-turners, but I can't afford myself to buy one, they are just too expensive, and right now I haven't got any money which can cover the expenses. _He rubbed his face, trying to arrange his thoughts._ And of course there _is _the well-known and difficult-to-prepare "The Travel Time" potion. But I don't know anyone who can make it within the shortest time possible, and without failing._

He collapsed in his place, landing on the wet and green grass, and buried his face between his knees, which were pressed to his chest.

_Damn. I'm stuck._

The total silence in the huge field ailed him.

_I wish I had paid attention to potions class when I was a kid... __Oh, I had to __watch how Marlene was brewing the potions to know where I was going right or wrong.__She was really talented in potions, the outstanding layered..._

He lifted his head from his knees which was pressed to his chest abruptly. _Marlene! Sometimes I'm so stupid... She can help me, I'm sure of it. I just need to find her current location and contact with her immediately._

His lips were curled up into a small smile. Marlene Mackinnon was one of the original members in the Order of Phoenix. She helped a lot in the order with her exceptional talent for potions, and could make every potion you could think of. It was an advantage for the order that she was on their side, because if she hadn't been, well... it wouldn't have been good at all.

He raised his head to the bright-blue sky, clouds were floating along quietly, and he took a deep breath.

_I'm going to change everything._

_I just hope that it'll work._

* * *

He found out where Marlene was currently living and went to her house by the Floo network. Maybe it wasn't very polite gesture, but there wasn't time to waste.

When she found him coming out of the fireplace in the living room , cleaning dust off of his clothes, she looked like she was going to faint from shock. The colour drained from her face, and her pale skin was in diametrically opposed to her long and black hair.

"Hello Marlene." He said as he approached her and offered his hand. This gesture probably made her return to reality again, because immediately after, she shook her head as if she was trying to expel a terrific headache, and took his hand, smiling politely.

"What brings you to my house at such a late hour?"

"I need your help. It's quite urgent."

"Has something happened?" she asked worriedly, the colour in her face threatening to diminish again.

"No. Nothing bad. Marlene, I need you to make the Travel Time potion for me." Her mouth opened to protest, but he continued. "I know it's a complicated and very difficult potion to make, but I know you are the best when it comes to making potions."

Marlene played with her hair, embarrassed. "Well... It's not exactly -"

"You can do it. I know you can."

Several minutes passed before she opened her mouth again. "If I may ask, for what do you need it for?"

He swallowed hard. "No offense, but I prefer to keep that information to myself ."

Marlene giggled briefly, but looked a little remote due to his direct answer. "You are lucky that I can understand your zeal for secrecy."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. When do you think the potion will be ready?"

"If I work really hard, It should be ready in twenty four hours."

"You are incredible. I really appreciate it." He smiled at her, but she just raised her hand, "It's not a problem."

"So, I guess we sea each other again in twenty-four hours."

"Yes. Goodbye until then." she said as she led him quickly to the exit door.

"There's no need." he said, as he noticed how she was trying to get rid of him apace. "So... Bye." And he apparated from her home.

* * *

Marlene stirred at the steaming cauldron feverishly in front of her, the electricity-blue colour of it's contents shining in the darkness which had descended on the room a while ago, and casted dusky shadows on the walls. She had worked like this for about twenty hours, and her only rest was a nap of ten minutes every two hours, which made her develop discouraging tiredness and black, heavy bags under her exhausted, brown eyes. She stole a quick look at the wall clock in front of her.

_It is two thirty in the morning. Oh, I never thought I'd ever manage to work in a row for this long..._

Little by little, her emphatic stirrings changed with slow and heavy ones, and for one moment, she almost stirred towards the wrong side, which would have destroyed all of her long and hard work.

_It's q__uarter to three in the morning. Remus should be here in half an hour, and the potion isn't even in the redness and vesicle step yet!_

Marlene felt how her eyelids were gradually becoming more and more heavier, how every stir in the thick liquid took great effort... At the moment, it didn't sound so bad to just nap for another fifteen minutes, maybe twenty, just so that her legs would stop threatening to collapse her with shiver... Just to close her eyes, it wouldn't hurt, it would make it easier for her to make the potion the best she could...

_No! I mustn't surrender to the fatigue! I promised that I'd make for him the potion for him, and so I will. Oh, I have no idea why he needs this damn potion, and her I am, nevertheless putting all my energy and efforts to make it right. Sometimes I'm just too nice, I don't know why I do it..._

Suddenly, the lights in the room came on at once, and Marlene turned in panic, and dropped the large wooden spoon which she was using on the floor, reddish drops splattering the room in different directions. Once she identified who it was, her heart went back to beat at it's normal rate, and she put her hand on her chest, laughing. "You suitable scared me, Remus!"

He smiled, chuckling too. "Sorry, I thought it would be nice if there was some light. Give the room a pleasant feeling..."

"I guess you're right." she said as she wiped the sweat from her flushed face. "I didn't notice the darkness had invaded the room. I've been busy, as you can see..."

He nodded in understanding. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Yes, well, I only have a few more steps to complete -"

"Of course. I'll wait, take your time." He sat on one of the chair which revolved around a wooden table placed nearby.

Marlene went back to the cauldron, took the wooden spoon from the floor and stirred few more times. Then, she left the room and came back a few minutes later, holding a measuring cup made from thick glass. She signalled to Remus to approach the place and in an instant he stood next to her, looking curiously at the contents of the cauldron, she took a glassful from the potion and gave it to him.

All of a sudden, he felt the fear climbing up his throat, like it was preventing him from taking the steaming glass from her. _What if everything goes wrong, and I go to another period of time? What if I can't come back?_

_I need to accept the reality and that's it. Sometimes it hurt, but that what makes it a reality._

He looked at the glass, and then at Marlene's serious, brown eyes. They expressed confusion, and had a hint of concern in them, although she tried to change quickly back to her sure and decisive expression.

"Is everything alright?"

Remus hastily swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes, yes. I just can't believe that I'm..."

_You bloody idiot! You mustn't admit anything about your plan!_

He hurried to make up for his mistake. "I'm just afraid, that's all." _Well, it has a little truth in it._

Marlene turned her head for a moment and rolled her eyes without seeing. _After all this hard work, and he is afraid? He should be a man, not a coward!_

When she turned back to meet his eyes, she wore her comforting smile. "You have nothing to fear of, you said I'm the best at making potions, right?" She winked at him playfully.

_She's right, she's great. I won't let the fear overtake me, that's a bad thing that hesitant people do. I decided to change the past, and that what I will do._

_Anyway, what's the point in my life in this period?_

He smiled a barely visible smile. "That's right. Well, I guess that's the moment I tell you thanks and disappear to another time."

"Indeed." He took the glass, ready to drink, but Marlene stopped him just before his lips had time to taste the red concoction. "Remus, be careful where you are going."

He lifted his glass in a gesture of "so be it", and swallowed the contents of the glass at once. Suddenly, the whole room began to spin, Marlene's face was staring at him, moving to the right then left, up and down, like a hypnosis clock. His throat felt like hell. He tried to scream but no sound came out. He felt his body become heavy, while his hands felt like weights, his head was resting on one side and refused to move, his body shivered in unnatural way... Marlene's face had already disappeared from view, while all spots of colour that moved before him, gave him a headache. His body could not stand it anymore, and he collapsed on the floor, hitting it with thunderous bang.

Only darkness remained.

* * *

**January 3, 1976**

The storm outside grew with every moment that passed, the rain pounding against the windows of the great castle, wetting the panes. Madam Pomfrey just wanted to get into her soft and warm bed, and drown in a deep sleep, when a loud bang and glass breaking from her patients department caught her attention.

She was filled with concern. It was very late, and certainly everyone who was living here slept soundly in their rooms. So who could be awake at this hour?

She approached with slow cautious steps to the door which led to the patients' department, she went to open it, and stopped abruptly.

_What if it's a Death Eater? Or worse, death **eaters**? I have no advantage over them, and I'm pretty sure no one would hear me. Unless, cause them to choke an overdose of drugs is an advantage._

She shook her head to clear her mind of the many thoughts which were whizzing around inside. Usually, when she was subjected to stressful situations like these, she often joke to herself, probably due to the tension which burst inside her. Curious habit or not funny, it does not matter, she had to find out who it was, otherwise, her patients would most likely be in danger, and she could not let that happen, not in her department.

She took a deep breath, and opened the door. The door creaking as it was openedsounded loud in the silence of the night, and she was afraid that perhaps it would attract the attention of the intruder. She hesitated again, and wanted to close the door, and remain locked in her room until morning.

_You coward! Really, what's the __point of being the head of the hospital wing__if all you think about is your own welfare? You should be sensitive to other people's needs!_

With determined steps she left her room and looked around cautiously. The department was silent as it was each night; The rhythmic breathing of the patients asleep in their white beds was the only sound that could be heard.

She took another step, with glances in all directions, when a sharp pain shot through her neck from all of her twisting and turning.

_It doesn't matter. I'll limit myself with looking where I'm going._

She walked along the silent room, and noticed that something was wrong with one of the chests of drawers which was placed near a perfect and tidy empty bed.

_The vase of sunflowers is missing!_

With growing excitement, she approached the bed, and noticed something which was rather surprising. The vase of sunflowers lay smashed on the floor, and beside it, laid a silent pale-looking boy , with short bright brown hair, and his scarred body wore several new cuts. Apparently he had somehow made the vase fall and break, and got a good dose of glass splintering right into his skin in the process.

She had the oddest feeling, that she'd seen him before, took care of him ...

She went to him, careful not to step on any shards of glass, which were scattered in every directions. Once she had turned him onto his back, and saw his serene face, understanding slammed straight into her.

_Remus! Remus Lupin! But ... Why is he here_? She shook her head. _Well, it doesn't matter now. He is wounded, and unconscious, I can't just ignore him._

She pulled her wand from the inside pocket of her pinkish sleeping robes, and pointed it at the unconscious Remus. She murmured under her breath "Locomotor", and made him levitate a few inches above the floor. She led him gently with the her wand movements to the nearest bed, and put him there. Afterwards, she hurried to her office, and came out with a few potions with different colours and odours, and some ointments that looked pretty repulsive, but necessary.

_Who would have thought he'd come back here ... But it does not matter what he did or will do, a patient is a patient, and it is my duty to heal him._

_Still, I can't wait for until he wakes up, I'm sure there he will have a lot to say about this situation he is in._

She took one of the potions, and went to work.

* * *

The feeling of the loss of his senses had disappeared, and he was able to feel his legs again. However, his body was aching like hell, and a few places were hurting. He felt cold air on his left side, and quickly turned to his right side. The surface on which he lay was soft and pleasant, and a clean laundry smell emanated from him. In fact, that same smell enveloped the whole place. He felt a layer of what apparently was a thick blanket that covered him up to his chin, and burrowed in it even more, to keep his body warm in this awful cold.

He was able to clearly hear rash and hasty breathing, excited even. One would think that someone was standing next to him, inches from his face...

He opened his eyes slowly. Bright light that flooded the room made his eyes burn, but he got used to it almost immediately. It turned out that someone was actually standing next to him, because when he opened his eyes, he found a girl standing indeed a few inches from his bed. She was a frail-looking, as if someone just pushed her, she might break into pieces. The light which prevailed in the room made her brown and slightly bushy hair to get bright colors in certain places. Her skin colour was special, not too pale, but not too dark either, just right in the middle. She looked at him with wide, honey coloured eyes, which penetrated him, threatening to drill holes in his body. They reflected anger mixed with confusion and surprise, probably due to the his sudden awakening.

"You're awake." she stated. Her eyes didn't dare to move from him, they were determined to express all the emotions that were surging through her at the moment.

Remus sat up in the bed, which took a lot of strength from him, and cry of pain broke from his lips.

The girl just stood there, still watching with great interest. He could've sworn that her mouth was twisting into a smile?

"Apparently." He shrugged, ignoring his wild imagination. _Why would she smile? It's just my stupid imagination playing tricks on me._

He smiled at her. "If I may ask -"

"I still remember." She snapped at him, her hair seemed even more wild as anger rose to the surface, and her skin was flushed with excitement.

"Excuse me?"

She said nothing, just kept looking at him with a determined expression, her shoulders rising and falling rapidly due to her hasty breathing.

_To hell with manners_. "Who are you exactly?"

She smiled, this time a visible smile, a smile which transmitted contempt and ridicule. "Destiny."

And before he could reply, she hurried from the clinic with brisk steps, her brown bushy hair was the last thing he saw before the door slammed loudly behind her.

Remus was shocked._ What exactly had happened here? _He tried to look for someone with that name deep in his memory, or someone who looked similar, but he found nothing. He could not remember someone like her who studied with him during his years at Hogwarts.

Fear began to overwhelm him when he returned to try and sort the weird conversation again in his mind.

_And what exactly she still remember? What did I do that she's so angry about? Maybe that was Sirius and James' fault ... Those two always got us in trouble. I have no idea why I covered for them every time..._

But it was clear that she was upset about him, he could see it in her face. _Well, you will probably solve that mystery later._ At the moment, he just wanted to rest, to escape the sharp pain that pierced his tortured body. He closed his eyes again, and darkness descended. Despite repeated attempts to avoid this, the determined gaze of the girl flashed in his mind over and over again. He sighed heavily.

_Who are you, Destiny?_

* * *

**A/N**

So... What do you think? Who is Destiny? What she meant? What about the lovely marauders? Maybe some Lily Evans? What's going to happened next? Feel free to release your wild imagination. If you will offer some good ideas, maybe I will consider to write it down.

Review if you have somthing to say, somthing you didn't understand, or maybe constructive criticism. Oh, and if you liked it, please, send it to your friends out there.

_P.S_ A BIG THANKS to my lovely beta reader - MrsBates93. Go check her out!


End file.
